


Fallen

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Rape, Smut, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: Sorry, the chapters are short. *hides behind Washington*





	1. Chapter 1

"You're under billions and billions of hot lights. Your breath is quick as butterflies fill your stomach. You sit down, already sweating before you've even started. You pick up your bow gently, making sure to not touch the strings of it. You then pick up your cello. A million eyes are watching you as you sit there, doing nothing. You're just looking out into the crowd. You can barely breath, barely think. Your hands are trembling. Your eyes are watering. You hear the piano player begin to play. You panic. Your heart is racing. Your mind is spinning. You're thinking to yourself, "You can't do this. You can't. You're not a musician. You're a wannabe. You're nothing. Your mother hates you, and your father doesn't pay you any attention.", and that makes you sweat even more. Your chest is tight. Your bottom lip is quivering. The piano player keeps playing, like he's the star and you aren't. You put the bow to the strings of the cello, your hands shaking more than before. You take a deep breath. You begin to play and everything disappears. It's just you. All you and no one else. You're playing in the dark. There is no piano. There are no eyes. It's all you. Your cello is producing sounds of stunning beauty. The notes are echoing throughout the black abyss. You relax completely as the music overtakes you. The music grows more intense, speedy, and upbeat. Your fingers are moving skillfully on the bored. You're drawing the bow across the strings like a pro. The vibrato rings out all around you. You end the whole thing with a short, loud note. You let out a shuddering breath. When you look up, you come back to reality. The crowd is cheering. That's all you need. That's all it took for you to realize that you didn't need to worry. You could do this, and you did. You could, and you did. You are a musician. You are not a wannabe. You are not nothing. Your mother loves you. Your father gives you plenty of attention. You are the greatest cellist to ever live."

* * *

"Thomas! Wake up!" The rough voice of his boyfriend made him jump awake. Adams' loud footsteps walking up the steps scared him. He was supposed to be making dinner. He quickly raced to the closet. Before he could open it, Adams slammed the door open. He looked pissed. Thomas smiled nervously. "Hey, honey." He backed up, shacking. Adams growled and walked to him slowly, eyes filled with anger. "W-Wait." His voice was small. Adams gripped his chin, drawing a yelp from Thomas. "You're supposed to be making dinner." Adams snapped and gripped tighter. Thomas whimpered and tried to move his head away. "M-My alarm didn't go off." Jefferson sobbed as Adams shoved him to the ground. Thomas yelped as his head hit the wall. "On your knees, bitch!" Adams' voice was low and dark. Thomas sobbed as he shifted onto his knees while Adams took out his cock. "John, honey, please! Don't make me do this." Jefferson sobbed loudly as his hair was grasped by the huge hand of Adams. "Shut it, and suck it." Adams growled and yanked Thomas' hair to move him closer. Jefferson whimpered and licked the head. "Tsk." Adams got impatient and forced Thomas's mouth open and slammed his cock into the warm cave, letting out a low groan. "MM!" Thomas's eyes went wide and tears fell. He had no gag reflex, but it still hurt when the head of Adams' cock hit the back of his throat. He let Adams do as he wished, while he let himself block it all out. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do, James." Thomas slammed his head onto the table. "Breakup with him." His best friend was right. He couldn't do it though. "I can't." Jefferson lifted his head and looked at Madison. "Why not?' James rose an eyebrow. "He's awful. He treats you like dirt." James' lips were pursed, his eyes were ablaze. Jefferson shrunk in on himself. "I love him..." Thomas whispered. "He hates you!" Jefferson flinched. "No he doesn't! He loves me!" Thomas sobbed. "Has he ever said those words? Because I've said them!" James' voice wavered. Thomas looked at him shaking. "H-he..." Thomas hugged his friend and began to cry. "I'm sorry, but you need to get rid of him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapters are short. *hides behind Washington*


End file.
